


Max and Harry Say Hocus Pocus

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Harry are the new kids in Salem and hear the legend of the Sanderson sisters who had been hung 300 years ago, but vow to return again on the next All Hallow's Eve. However, when the twins hear this legend on Halloween in their new school, they explore with a new friend to find out if the legend is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1693 and three siblings were meant to be in bed. There was a boy and two girls. A shadow brushed past the window and the two girls were gone. Only the sleeping boy was left. These siblings were Thackary -the boy-, Emily -the youngest girl- and Tabitha -the eldest girl-. The girls followed the figure, entranced. The figure was female but not clear who, a hood covering her hair and face.

The figure woke up the boy as there were farm animals roaming about, minding their own business. "Emily? Tabitha?" the boy asked in his thick accent, but didn't find his sisters. "Emily! Tabitha!" he came out, looking for them, but couldn't find them at all.

There was another young girl, but she didn't seem to be in any trouble. Emily and Tabitha followed the figure, smiling and even laughing. Another boy stood watching, worriedly. The figure led them towards the cottage in the woods.

"What this be about?" the young girl asked as she saw the boy ask for his sisters.

"Emily and Tabitha are in the woods, I have to find and help them." the older boy, Thackery, told her.

The two then decided to go together. Thackery told his friend to get his father and the others after a failed call to get Emily and Tabitha away from their doom.

"Come on, Constance." Thackery told the younger neighbor girl who was like a friend to Emily.

The girl, Constance, nodded and ran with him to do just that. Elijah ran to get them. Tabitha was dancing. Emily skipped and laughed and danced too. The figure led them into her house. Tension builds up as Thackery and Constance were running to find the lost girls. However, they got far into the woods and tripped, falling over several dead leaves and rolling down a hill, though thankfully, not being injured or killed.

The two looked up after hearing the giggles from girls going to a cottage and they finally made their destination. Constance and Thackery got up and went to continue to get Tabitha and Emily away from the hooded figure luring them away.

"Come, children." the figure says, leading the girls in.

Emily went in first, followed by her eldest sister. Tabitha was still entranced too.

Thackery and Constance got down and watched the girls go into the cottage. The door shut behind them. Whether by bewitching magic or the autumn wind remained a mystery. Thackery carefully crossed the path and Constance followed behind him and they got to a window.

The two peeked inside to see now three cloaked figures together with candles surrounding the inside with a cauldron in the corner. The one leading pulled back and started to dance. Emily was sat in a seat. Tabitha was sat next to her. They smiled but looked surprised when they saw Thackery and Constance.

"Emily..." Thackery whispered.

"Tabitha..." Constance added.

This caused the three cloaked figures to look to the window, making Thackery and Constance duck down to avoid being seen. The one who led them continued to dance. Tabitha sat back.

"Come, but be quiet." Thackery whispered to Constance.

The girl nodded and followed him to help save Emily and Tabitha. They went to sneak around inside the cottage, but it drew the attention of the three wicked women to look to the source of the sound, but the two kids hid every chance they had so they wouldn't become victims as well.

Sarah looked around.

"I smell children..." Mary says.

Emily and Tabitha sat, holding hands.

Constance and Thackery were together inside the cottage as the wicked sisters were together while Tabitha and Emily were just sitting. Constance went to Thackery's sisters while the boy was trying to trick the witches and set himself and the girls free and expose the villains for their acts of witchcraft.

He flung the boiling pot against the two after him and made the cauldron spill over them with the fowl liquid inside from their brew. Sarah was advancing with Mary. Unfortunately Tabitha and Emily were almost like dolls with their stares. They didn't react.

Sarah was focused on Thackery.

Mary glanced over at the two. "Sisters..." she says.

Both girls had a wispy glow surrounding them.

The three grouped together to see the spell they were casting over upon Emily and Tabitha. They seemed to have been sucking out the girls' souls in just one breath.

"Wherefore art they do such criminal things to innocents?" Constance murmured as she tried to help Thackery up to stop the witches in time that they would be burnt, drowned, or any form of punishment a witch could have in Salem.

Thackery signaled for her to keep quiet so that they could help his sisters, but it nearly seemed too late. The witches danced in celebration that they have defeated the young girls as their heads were bowed in the chairs they were lured to. Both the girls were dead.

Sarah laughed. "I am beautiful... Boys will love me!" She exclaims.

"We're young." Mary laughs.

"But, it's a start," Winnie added jokingly, then grew dramatic.

Thackery and Constance were now standing, seriously and angrily.

"You hag!" Thackery spat out at them for doing such a thing to his sisters. "There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful!"

"Hag?" Winnie caught that in his fighting insult.

Sarah and Mary looked shocked and a little angry. Constance looked worried as the witch sisters looked outraged.

"Sisters, did you hear what he called you?" Winnie asked rhetorically.

Mary gave a weird noise. Sarah wanted to play with Thackery.

"No!" Winnie snapped at the playful sister. "Book, come to Mommy..." she summoned their book which floated over into her hands and she flipped through pages on how to punish Thackery and Constance. Sure, Constance didn't do anything, but they wanted to make sure she was just as much in trouble as the boy was for also trespassing.

"Dost thou think-eth they will killeth us?" Constance asked.

"I sure hope-eth not." Thackery whispered, and held her close to protect her from the incoming doom that would be plagued on them.

Winnie slammed the book shut and gave it to Sarah to put away as she came up with a wicked idea. Sarah put it carefully away. Mary grinned.

"Their punishment shall be to not die," Winnie said, allowing them all to sync that in until she would reveal what she had in store for the innocent kids. "But to live forever with their guilt."

Constance and Thackery still stood bravely, even if they were a little scared inside.

"As what, Winnie, as what?" Both her sisters ask excitedly.

Winnie made her choice. Constance managed to escape, but was cursed to live forever as well as Thackery. The boy became a black cat and the girl now looked alittle younger, but still looked like her normal self. She would now never age or die.

Suddenly the door was heard knocking upon. "Open this door!" a male's voice shouts.

Mary covered the two dead children. Mary and Winnie tried to sound innocent as the man called for witches and they were accused of their witchcraft. Winnie insisted they were kind spinster ladies. Mary added in that they were spending a quiet evening at home. However, Sarah revealed they were sucking the lives out of children and that infuriated her sisters. This caused the villagers to surround the Sanderson sisters and take them to be hung for their misdeeds.

Sarah was choked by her sisters, but soon they were all standing on the platform. She grinned. "This is terribly uncomfortable..." she says, sounding pleasurable.

Winnie looked bored as she had a noose around her neck.

"Winifred Sanderson?" a man asked, standing with a woman, presumed to be his wife.

"Yes?" Winnie answered without interest.

"I will ask thee one final time," the man grew aggressive. "What hast thou done with my son and the young lass, Constance?"

Sarah smiled. Mary laughed quietly. Thackery's father glared at them. Winnie refused to answer for a good while. As she was pestered, she simply answered that she didn't know and that a 'cat got her tongue'.

"Enough!" Thackery's dad yells.

Sarah and Mary silenced but look amused.

"Sisters, sing." Winnie commanded Sarah and Mary as they were about to be lynched to their death for their wrong-doing like many others accused of witchcraft. It was the system and the way to go. The Sanderson sisters sang a song that was unholy to many. Little did everyone know, Thackery and Constance were hidden away and listening to this as the Sanderson sisters vowed on every 'All Hallow's Eve' that they would return for more wicked bidding.

Thackery's dad, annoyed and finally having enough gestured for the sisters to be hung. The Sanderson sisters continued their songs and some of the people were told to cover their ears. They were going to come back. Although when was the question. This was no normal All Hallow's Eve. This would probably plague the state of Massachusetts for centuries and years to come. After the sisters had been hung Thackery's dad went to walk away.

"Neither their mothers, their fathers, nor anyone else, knew what became of them those 300 years ago," a female voice came up, revealing that this is a story being told in a modern day school classroom in 1993. "And so, the Sanderson sisters were hanged by the Salem town folk. Now, there are those who say on Halloween night, a black cat and an ageless, immortal girl still guard the old Sanderson house, warning off any who might make the witches COME BACK TO LIFE!" the teacher jumped to surprise her students and even wore a witch's black hat to fill the mood.

One boy seemed bored while another girl, one similar to him jumped with the class. The boy scoffed. Meanwhile the girl looked almost embarrassed by the boy's attitude.

"Aha, it seems we have a skeptic in our midst," the teacher smirked to the boy who seemed sarcastic about the story. "Mr. Dennison, would you care to share your California, laid-back, tie-dyed point of view?"

"Everybody knows that Halloween was created by the candy companies." 'Mr. Dennison' says.

"Max..." the girl groans quietly, shaking her head.

Some of the other students snickered a bit, along with him talking about how Salem was obsessed with witches and wearing black, mostly because of the ancient witch trials. The teacher was not amused by that answer either, until a girl named Allison explained what Halloween was all about.

Max stood up and walked over to Alison. "Here, call me if Freddy Krueger comes for you." he says, handing her his number.

The girl, called Harriet or Harry by her family, looked so annoyed. She ran a hand through her hair and made it slightly more messy.


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell rang releasing the students after that little charade. Some of the teachers were being ambushed by silly string as it was the time of year for tricks, treats, and a bunch of scariness. Allison was wearing her red jacket and was walking along home as some students took their bikes out or hurried to catch their buses.

Max was wheeling his bike along, Harriet on the seat for now. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you in class..." he says.

Harriet sat on the seat of the bike. She was looking firmly at her brother.  
"You didn't..." Allison said, a tad bit amused, but not nasty either.

Max smiled a little. "I just don't believe in ghosts and witches and stuff..." he says.

Harriet smiled at Allison. "Max, I'm going to walk on ahead." she says. She was in a rather alternative outfit, including braced shorts and boots.

Allison watched the girl leave and looked back at Max after shaking his hand. "You just moved here last week... Is she your cousin or something?"

"Nah, she's my twin, older by a little while though." he says.

"Well, trick or treat and welcome here from San Francisco to you and your sister..." Allison handed the folded paper he gave her with his phone number on it and walked off, pulling up her hood.

Max watched her go smiling then looked at the number. The teen grew disappointed once he saw it was his own name and number left on the paper without the girls' name or number, much to his dismay. Max sighed and climbed onto his bike heading towards home.

 

The punk boys were along the cemetery and one of them was flirting with her, but in a bad way. "Hey, beautiful... Why don't ya dump whoever ya got now and be my girl?"  
Harriet looked at the boy, taking in his appearance. "And why would I do that?" She asks, tilting her head. She had nobody but they didn't have to know that.

"Aw, come on, you'll be cool if you hang out with me!" the boy scoffed, laughing hardly and grossly.

Harriet shook her head ready to get past.

A taller, beefier one stood in her way. "I think you should go with him..." he says, almost threatening.

"Come here, girly!" the boy kept grabbing at Harriet and heard a bike horn go. "What the?"

Max rode along and stopped. "Hey, get off my sister!" he threatens.

Harriet looked at Max. She was scowling as the boy who wanted her managed to touch her. The larger boy looked ready to confront Max.

"Halt! Who are you?" one of the boys demanded.

"I think they might be related..." the other boy looked to see the resemblance between Max and Harriet.

"My name's Max, and yeah... Get your hands off my sister." Max says, talking to the blonde touching her.

The bigger, beefier guy smirked. "Jay likes her, so I think not" he says. His name was Ernie, but he preferred to be known as Ice.

"Yeah!" the blonde guy, Jay, agreed as he kept Harry close like he were a mugger threatening her life in exchange to be with him. "This is Ice..." he said, making the mistake of calling him Ernie before and showed that behind 'Ice's' head there was ICE shaved into his hair to look cool, but was laughable to the twins.

Ice looked over Max. "Check out the new cross trainers..." he says.

"Yeah they're new... and if you don't get off my sister, I'll have to make you." Max says.

Harriet, or Harry as her nickname was, looked annoyed. "Let me go..." she huffs.

The boys did let go of Harry to ask Max questions about his 'Hollywood' life since he mentioned they came from Los Angeles. They kept bugging him now about getting gas and smoking cigarettes. Jay then forced Max to let 'Ice' try on his shoes, but that might get them to leave the boy and his sister alone, which it did, only now Max was riding home without his shoes, but at least Harry wasn't hurt.

"Hey, Max, hey, Harry, how was school?" a woman, who happened to be their mother asked as she was unpacking a box as she saw her twin teenagers come into the house.

Max stormed upstairs. "I hate this stupid town, why did you make us move here?!" He yells.

Harry looked at her mother. "School was okay, the ride home not so much." she says. She went to shower.

Dave, Max and Harry's father, looked at Jenny. "Wonder what happened to his shoes, some kind of peaceful protest?" He says and suggests.

"Glad at least you had a good day..." Jenny said softly, though concerned about her son's outburst.

Harry shuddered and got her shower. She got out of the shower and decided to dress up for going trick-or-treating. She dressed up in a tight elegant but dark top, a pair of black jeans and some black sneakers. Harry put some finishing touches by adding a cat's tail and ears.

 

As Max was upstairs in his room and climbed into his nice, warm bed, there was something in the closet. He didn't notice it, but there was heavy breathing heard. Just as Max got settled in, there was a little girl jumping out dressed like a witch yelling a bit to scare him and show him the true meaning of trick or treat.

Max jumped up glaring. "DANI!" He shouts annoyed, getting off his bed.

The girl laughed the best wicked way she could, being like a real witch. She then clapped and jumped right next to her older brother. "I scared you, I scared you!" she then lay down next to him to look like a sleeping princess. "Kiss me, I'm Allison."

"You are so annoying... What do you want anyway?" Max asks.

"Guess what?" Dani stood up and starting jumping on his bed as he was now standing on the floor. "You and Harry get to take me trick or treating! Mom said you have to!"

"Go by yourself, or just with Harry." he says. He went to play his drums.

"But Mom and Dad are going to a party and I'm only eight!" Dani grabbed his sleeve to keep him from leaving, but he had already gone to the drums. "This is my first time, I'll get lost! Besides, it's a full moon outside, the weirdo's are out!" she wrapped her arms around her brother, trying to talk through the drum beats, she really wanted to go with him and their sister.

"I don't care." he says simply. He shrugged her off, continuing drumming.

Harry heard the drums and sighed softly. She headed to get Dani before Max would make her shriek. Dani was still trying to convince her brother about taking her trick or treating since Harry already agreed. Max was rushing upstairs to get away from her and Dani was about to shriek for their mother to make him take her. Max crossed his arms.

Harry saw Dani about to scream. She came over and hugged her. "Go ahead, sweetie... I'll convince him." she says. She sent Dani out of Max's room.

Dani huffed, but listened to her older sister.

A little while later the older Dennison daughter came down the stairs and looked smug. Dave was waiting. As Dave called about 'the witching hour', Dani rushed downstairs and 'scared' her father.

Jenny beamed and kissed her son and older daughter on the cheek as she grabbed the camera to take a picture of Dani's first trick or treating trip. "Say, Happy Halloween!"

Max scoffed looking away. Harry had her arms around both siblings. She reminded her mom of the timer. Dave pulled Jenny to join them as soon as the timer was set. The camera flashed for Dani's first trick or treat. She was the witch and Harry was her cat. Max claimed he was a rapper or something which made his father turn his hat sideways to look 'cool'.

"Come on, let's go!" Dani beamed after the picture was taken, pulling her older sister's hand outside to join the other kids in the neighborhood to get candy and dress up in colorful costumes. It was getting dark quickly, but everyone could still see.

Max followed just behind. Harry laughed and allowed Dani to pull her along. She even joined the girl at the doors. She was close to both siblings, but even though Max and her were close twins she actually was closer to Dani by a little bit.

 

Dani listened to Harry's instructions about the trick or treating thing and followed some of the other kids out after she collected some candy in her plastic pumpkin. She was very disappointed in her brother for not properly participating. There came a group of teenagers harassing the kids for their candy and making Halloween into a nightmare.

Dani ignored her brother and sister and glared at a couple of the familiar teens and she told them to drop dead. Ice had his leg up to stop them going. Harry looked most disgusted by Jay. She went to protect Dani. Max was trying to hide his face from them.

"Max!" Dani knew that older brothers were known for being protective of their younger siblings and she knew that he would handle this.

"Oh, no!" Jay faked shock and went to hug Ice for 'protection' as he and the other teenagers laughed at the little girl. "So, you're going for a little trick or treating?" he mocked Max and Harry, but mostly the boy.

Ice laughed. "What are you supposed to be?" He asks Max.

Max looked annoyed.

Harry glared at them all, except her sister and brother. "Well, you just lost your chance completely now, blondie." she tells Jay annoyed.

Jay scoffed at her. "You miss out, sweetie... You lose Jay, you lose the best! Are ya a new kid on the block with some skimpy trashy cat?" he was now dissing on Harry for dissing him.

"For your information, they're a little leaguer and a cat!" Dani spoke up, angry with the hooligan teens.

"Maybe you could tame the kitty... and little leaguer..." Ice laughs at the fact of what Max was.

Harry slapped both teens. Max looked annoyed and embarrassed. Ice and Jay were in pain alright. They managed to get some candy, but they were in pain.

Dani clung to Harry's hand as they walked off and saw more kids out doing their trick or treating. "Max, you shoulda punched 'em..."

Harry stroked her hair.

"Yeah, and then they could've killed me, taken Harry and left you." Max huffs, the last two things under his breath.

"Ya need to take things like a man." Dani huffed, sounding mature and sharp for her age as she rang the doorbell to the next house. She waited patiently for the owner of the house to come out and give her the candy she came for. At least Harry was fun, even if she was trick or treating 'over the age limit'.

Harry smiled at Dani then frowned at her twin.

"Listen, just take your candy and Harry and get out of my life!" Max shouts angrily.

The woman came to the door just as Max said that, but didn't hear what he said.

"I wanna go home!" Dani shouted in anger and disappointment with her brother. She stormed off with Harry.

The woman looked confused about the cat teen and witch girl leaving, but smiled and gave candy to other kids who rushed over to get some candy.

 

Dani was so upset, so rushed to a nice bed of hay against glowing Jack-O-Lanterns and started to cry. Harry sat with Dani, whispering soothing words. Max sighed, realizing his stupidity, and followed them. Dani sniffled, feeling a little better that Harry was soothing her like a truly great big sister. Harry helped lift Dani's head and wiped her tears.

Max sighed and came to sit with them. "Look, I'm sorry... I just want to home, I don't like it here." he says.

"This is your home now," Dani nearly hissed, but was still choked up with his attitude lately. "So get used to it! Harry has!"

Harry stroked Dani's hair. She looked at Max.

"Forgive me?" Max asks quietly.

Dani hummed, not really saying anything, but she smiled at her brother and sister. She then took Harry's hand again and allowed them all to continue the trick or treating now that Max was in a better mood.

Max, seeing she didn't say looked up, "Hey, something just flew across the moon." he says.

Harry looked up too.

"Huh?" Dani looked up to see whatever was 'flying across the moon'. She couldn't find anything.

Max looked down at them both, mostly Dani. He grinned and pulled them into a hug tickling them too. Harry gasped and laughed, pulling away. Dani laughed, then smirked at her brother and sister.

They were going to go along and then they caught a glimpse of the house in front of them. It looked so professional and big. It must have belonged to someone rich, and if it did, that meant they probably had the best candy on the block. They all shared a nod, Dani held both Max and Harry's hands with her pail around her arm and they went to the next trick or treat which would probably seem more like a trick or treasure.

The door was open and they popped their heads in. "Hello?" Max asks.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Harry calls, though not as loud as Max.

No one answered. The lights were on, but no one was home, it was very odd.

"Jackpot!" Dani beamed as she saw what appeared to be a cauldron filled with several pieces of candy.

Harry made sure Dani only took one piece for now. She got a witch lollipop for the girl.

A familiar girl in a long, flowing white gown came from the top of the staircase and smirked. "Max Dennison..."

"Allison..." Max says, surprised and in awe.

"Oh, Allison..." Dani had a sneaky look on her face to Max as she smiled and took the lollipop from her older sister.

Allison came down the stairs to meet the siblings. "I thought you weren't into Halloween."

"Uh, just keeping an eye on my sisters." Max says.

Harry giggled at Dani and helped unwrap the lollipop for her.

"That's so nice..." Allison came closer with a friendly smile.

"Our parents made him." Dani told the teenage girl as Max was trying to be sly around Allison to sound like the perfect boyfriend so she would want to date him.

Max looked annoyed at her. He however smiled at Allison. Harry hid a smirk and gently shushed Dani but amused.

"Do you guys want some cider?" Allison offered.

At the same time as Dani and Harry said no, Max said sure. Allison then decided to fetch some in orange cups as she passed her guests dressed as early century folk. Max took his drink with a smile. Harry wrinkled her nose at the cider. She played with a curl of Dani's hair as they waited. Allison smiled and shared a drink of cider with Max. Dani stuck her tongue out in disgust of the drink the teenagers were sharing. Harry giggled quietly at Dani. She readjusted her kitty ears and nuzzled playfully around her sister. She was obviously not afraid to show her playfulness.

"So, you enjoying the party?" Max asks.

"Boring," Allison said, though she kept her charming smile afloat. "It's just a bunch of my parents' friends... They do this every year," she took another sip as there was a knock at the door. "I've got candy duty. By the way, Dani and Harry, I love your costumes."

"Thank you, I really like yours too." Dani said sweetly.

Harry rewrapped the lollipop so Dani could finish it later. "Thank you, Allison... I may have to borrow yours next year." she jokes friendly.

Max smiled a little glad, his sisters weren't embarrassing him. Dani allowed Harry to as she smiled to Allison.

The teen girl of the house chuckled a little and walked along. "Of course, I couldn't wear anything like that because I don't have any... What do you call 'em, Max? Yabos?"

"Max likes your Yabos." Dani giggled.

Harry hid her face to giggle. Max choked on a sip of his cider. Allison chuckled a little.

"In fact, he loves 'em," Dani continued with a cheeky smile.

Allison then mentioned she was really into witches, which got Dani's attention and she also heard about the Sanderson sisters in her school. Since this is Salem, Massachusetts, it's probably customary to mention the Sanderson sisters since they were witches.

"I know all about them," Allison said, sounding very knowledgeable. "My mom ran the museum."

Max got an idea. "How about we go over there?" He suggests, slyly. When he saw she wasn't sure he used his last tactic. "Come on, make a believer of me." he says.

Harry frowned at Max, she had a bad feeling about this. She didn't want to go something bad could happen. Dani looked up worriedly to her big sister. Allison hummed, then went to get ready to take them on a new experience.

Max looked at his sisters. "Please guys, I'll do anything if we go to this place." he pleads while Allison was getting ready.

Harry hugged Dani from behind. "I have a bad feeling about this, but if Dani wants to go I will too." she says quietly.

Dani looked a bit interested, but she had the lollipop in her mouth and didn't say anything. She looked a little hesitant though. She heard a lot of things in school about how spooky the house seemed whether or not the legend of the Sanderson sisters really happened, no one knew for sure since that was over 300 years ago. Dani only agreed if Max agreed that she be Wendy, him as Peter Pan, and Harry could be Princess Tigerlily for next year's trick or treating.

Max looked worried but stopped his sisters from leaving. "Okay, okay." he says.

Harry smiled, she would dress up as anything for Dani. Dani patted Max's back as Allison was still changing.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Allison was all ready to go and walked down the street with them following to take them to the museum. "Legend has it that the bones of 100 children were buried within these walls," she told them, like a guide.

"Oh, great..." Dani murmured.

Max was paying attention to Allison.

Harry squeezed Dani's shoulder gently. "Don't worry, sweetie..." she soothes gently. She was disgusted a little, but didn't want to show it.

 

They all then came to the locked and closed gates and looked into the cold, iron bars. Allison allowed them in and they climbed up the big, grotesque stairs covered in years of debris and dead autumn leaves. The door creaked open as they came in, coughing from the stench and age of the shelter.

"I can't see a thing..." Dani coughed.

"There's a light switch around here somewhere." Allison said as the Dennison siblings went to explore.

Max looked around and found a lighter. "Hey, look!" he says lighting it up. He took it over to Allison so they could find the light switch.

Harry stayed with Dani. She held her hand gently, but reassuringly firmly. Allison smiled at him and turned on the light anyway.

Everyone looked beyond and saw some assorted dusty things, but it wasn't too bad, they could see almost anything. There were shelves with several items encased inside, broomsticks hanging above, some chests, and also possibly a stand for a book. Allison led them around as through a window outside, there was a black cat with golden eyes with a young girl who looked around the same age as Dani, only a little dirty and she wore clothes that now looked like rags like she had worn them for a long time. Max shut the lighter off a moment. He went to the black flamed candle to look.

Harry took Dani to look at the book in a glass case. "Look, Dani." she says softly.

Dani looked and seemed interested.

Allison told them about the book now. "This is the spell book of Winifred Sanderson, it was given to her by the Devil himself. The book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells."

"I get the picture." Dani spoke up, which amused Allison.

There was a candle in the distance of the room.

Max looked at the plaque belonging to the candle. "The black flamed candle... Made from the fat of a hanging man, it's said that if lit by a virgin on the night of Hallow's Eve, the sisters will be brought back to life." Max reads, he grinned. "How 'bout we light the sucker and bring the old broads back to life?" He asks, and playfully offered the lighter to Allison.

Harry looked at her brother. "No, you can't Max." she says, the bad feeling becoming worse.

Allison chuckled in amusement with Max and continued to stay close with Dani. Suddenly, the black cat lept out and pounced at Max to attack him. This worried the girls as the cat seemed to come from nowhere and he went to join a girl that was about the same age as Dani, but no one saw her.

"Okay, Max, you had your fun," Dani breathed, a little scared as she clung to Allison and Harry. "It's time to go, come on, guys."

"Stupid cat." Max growls and lit the lighter and started to light the candle.

Harry started to leave with Dani but looked at her twin. "Max, don't!" She shouts.

"Max, I'm not kidding, it's time to go!" Dani yelled.

As Max lit the candle after believing this was all a bunch of 'hocus pocus', the candle lit a black flame like in the legend, and then all the lights started to go out except that one. There was a rush of cold wind coming in, that knocked Dani's hat off and their hair was flowing through it. Everyone screamed as it felt like a true haunted house, but soon, everything suddenly stopped. Was that it?

Max looked surprised. "What was that?" He asks.

Harry put Dani's hat right on tge girl again. "A Virgin lit the candle." she says scathingly.

There was suddenly wicked laughter filling the air. Max gulped and hid behind a pillar. Harry pulled Dani to the counter and hid under it with her. The door banged open, Allison able to hide behind it. They all hid together as three wicked women came in, they must have been the Sanderson sisters! But they don't exist or they died over 300 years ago, didn't they?

The witches were proud to be back and they were indeed brought back like they had planned during the Salem witch trials. Max closed his eyes a little. Harry hugged Dani close. Sarah and Mary followed Winnie inside. Sarah looking for her lucky rat's tail in the rafters. Mary clapped and gushed over her cauldron.

"We're home, oh sweet revenge," Winnie sounded delighted with her sisters. "Do you see, sisters? My curse worked perfectly!"

The modern children did their best to stay quiet as the old witches were brought back after a three century hiatus.

"I found it, my lucky rat's tail!" Sarah grins.

"Thou art perfect Winnie, and I knew I left this cauldron on." Mary says. Neither noticed the candle.

Harry bit her lip. Winnie saw the candle with the black flame and wondered who could have done it. She then woke up her spell book, much to the shock of the others. They had work to do, but Mary was distracted with something that alerted her senses.

"Winnie..." Mary says, looking predatory and excited.

Harry bit her lip harder, nervously.

"Yes?" Winnie turned to her sister.

Dani came closer between Harry and Max for protection. Allison was trying to help, being like another older sister to the girl. Harry hugged Dani tightly, not caring she slightly nicked her lip by biting it.

"I smell children..." Mary grins.

The kids all looked a little terrified and alarmed.

"Sick 'em." Winnie commanded, not noticing the kids whether by smell or sight.

"It's a little girl, about seven... maybe eight and a half... and an older one... bleeding a little..." Mary says.

"Let's play with them!" Sarah says, before singing quietly.

Harry slapped a hand over her own mouth.

Winnie put a hand on Sarah's mouth and thought of a way to get the children over. "Come on out, dears... We will not harm thee..." she said, sickly sweet, but lying sinister.

Dani then paid attention to their speech patterns and thought maybe since she was dressed as a witch, she could talk with them and maybe get them to not harm her, Harry, Max, and Allison. She surprised them as she came in her Halloween costume, but the sisters of course, didn't think she was wearing one. Dani mentioned that she was the one who brought them back and she told them it was 1993 and no longer 1693.

Harry was grabbed by Mary.

Mary had smelt her with Dani and so picked her up. When she saw that Harry had a cat tail and ears gasped. "Oh, Winnie, look!" She exclaims.

Sarah cooed at Dani. Dani blinked, looking a little nervous, but stood her ground. Allison stayed with Max as no one noticed them yet.

"Could thou be a human feline hybrid?" Winnie was taken aback by Harry's outfit. She had never seen such a thing.

Glad she had taken the time to stitch her tail to the trousers and that the headband with the ears looked like actual cat ears, Harry gave a hiss but nodded. "And that child thou have sitting there ist my mistress." she says.

Sarah looked nervous. Mary looked in awe. Maybe they could have her as a familiar.

"It was great fun, but I guess we better get going." Dani said, trying to look dominate over Harry.

"Oh, stay for supper..." Winnie insisted.

"Oh, but we're not hungry." Dani said apologetically.

Harry nodded, looking wary.

"But we are!" Mary shouts, spinning Harry out as she grabbed Dani with Sarah to lift her into the cauldron.

"Hey! Let go of my sister and her familiar!" Max shouts.

Allison was deeply worried for her new friends. Winnie had memories come back to haunt her as Sarah wanted to play with Max and Mary wanted him to be roasted. She even sent a jolt of electricity to zap the boy down. She still had it after all these years. Max groaned as he was shot down. Mary had a hold of Dani.

Sarah was coddling Harry, having caught her from the spin. "Thou art pretty feline." she coos.

Harry looked annoyed and she even growled.

"Max!" Dani cried.

Allison decided to help stand up against the Sanderson sisters. She got Mary's attention and was able to knock her down.

"Leave our brother alone!" Dani cried, then hit Winnie with her pumpkin pail and sent her down.

The ominous girl was there again and she sent the cat to attack the wicked witch woman.

"Sister Sarah, get this beast off me!" Winnie cried as the black cat was a lot stronger than it looked.

Max stood up. "Go! Get out!" He warns his sisters and Allison.

Harry was released and took her 'mistress' safely outside. Sarah let Harry go to help Winnie. Mary shook her head clear. Allison and Dani went to get out of the house after Max commanded them to, but worried about him being left behind. The Sanderson sisters cornered Max as he was left alone and they were sure they were going to get him easily without any pain or misery upon themselves as the cat was away now.

Max climbed up to the second story. "You have messed with the great and powerful Max! Max: You have messed with the great and powerful, Max, and now must suffer the consequences. I summon the burning rain of death!" he tells them.

Mary and Sarah look at Winnie. Harry checked Dani over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Burning rain of death?" the sisters asked at once, amused at first, but then alarmed as he hid the lighter between his hands to show the flame.

"He makes fire in his hands!" Winnie pointed, warning her sisters.

Max held the fire under the sprinkler and set it going. He laughed as they all hid. He then went to get out but slipped on some water.

Harry hugged her sister gently. She then noticed the other young girl. "Come on dear, before they see you too." she says.

The sisters then mistook that for the burning rain of death as they hadn't been expecting that at all.

The black cat jumped onto his chest as the Sandersons were gone for now anyway. "Nice going, Max." the cat spoke.

The old-fashioned girl rushed out to catch her breath. She looked back to the cat and looked to see the spell book was still trapped inside.

Max looked shocked "You can talk." he gasps.

"Yeah, no kidding," the cat continued to speak. "Now get the spell book, come on, move it!"

Harry hugged Dani with one arm and held a hand out for the girl. The girl looked over, sensing trust in the girl and came closer. Harry took her hand gently and pulled her with them to hide. The girl went with Harry and Dani as the cat was getting close to them. They then went to find another place to hide before the Sanderson sisters would come back out and possibly plague them all.

Max got up, grabbed the plaque stand and got the book. He stole it and ran out. Winnie noticed that her book was stolen and she was outraged by the boy's actions. Max followed his sisters and the two girls. He held the book. Harry helped the two younger girls. She was making sure they were okay. The cat was leading them to a graveyard.

"We best follow-eth him far aroint from this cottage o'er thither." the new girl told the others with her and started to follow the cat.

"Whoa, she's good..." Dani whispered at the girl's way of speaking as she went with Harry and Allison.

Max looked at the place. "It's a graveyard." he protests.

Harry smiled. She held Dani gently as they walked.

"It's a hallowed ground." the cat explained.

"Aye, witches can't set-eth foot hither," the girl added. "Follow-eth us."

The girls looked shocked now, not what of their new friend said, but that the cat could talk.

Max looked at them. "He talks." he says.

Harry smiled a little, he sounded nice. She soothed Dani as they walked.

The cat kept telling them to follow him and the girl and they came closer into the cemetery.

"We want-eth to show-eth thou something," the girl said. "So thou know-eth who ye art dealing with."

"She talks funny." Dani said to Allison, Harry, and Max.

Max followed.

"It's that young girl..." Harry says softly.

The cat was now explaining to Max who William Butcherson was and he was Winifred's lover and how she went mad with jealousy. The cat was pretty intelligent about the past of the Sanderson sisters, even more than Allison herself. It didn't take too long until she finally caught the connection. "You're Thackery Binx and Constance Humphrey."

"Aye." the girl nodded.

"So, the legends are true..." Allison couldn't believe it once they witnessed it.

"Well, come along, we want to show you something else." Thackery told them, then led them with Constance to another spot.

Max and the girls followed. Max was looking around a little. Harry looked worried a little. Constance and Thackery were at the graves of Emily and Tabitha Binx. The cat looked very serious while the ancient aged girl who would never grow up looked grim.

"Because of us, my sisters' lives were stolen," Thackery mourned, but was more serious about the deaths now than he was when it happened. "For years, we wanted our lives to end, so we could be reunited with our families. But Winifred's curse of immortality has kept us alive. Constance will never age, she is doomed to live as an eight year old girl for all years time and never grow up. Now I'd fail Emily and Tabitha, but I wouldn't fail again. When Winifred and her sisters returned, I'd be there to stop them. So for three centuries, we guarded the house on All Hallow's Night when I knew an airhead virgin would light that candle."

"Nice going, airhead." Dani scoffed at her brother.

"Hey look, I'm sorry, okay? But we're talking about three ancient hags versus the 20th century, how bad can it be?" Max says and asks.

Harry looked sad for them. She hugged the two youngest girls. She then reached out to stroke Binx's back.

"Bad," Thackery purred as Harry stroked his back, then looked sharply to Allison as she was about to open the stolen spell book. "Stay out of there!"

"Why?" Allison looked at him.

"It holds Winifred's most dang'rous spells," Constance said sharply in warning. "She wilt not get-eth it."

Max took the book. "Then let's burn tbe sucker..." he says, dropping the book to set it alight.

Harry hid a giggle at his purr. She looked disturbed by the book not setting alight.

"It's protected by magic." Thackery explained why it wouldn't light.

Suddenly, they all heard the wicked laughter of evil witches. It couldn't be a decoration, and of course, it was the Sanderson sisters. They were coming on their broomsticks like their traditional species. Dani grew scared and worried. Max looked up. Harry kept the two girls safe behind her and gave a hiss to them.

"Max!" Dani called for protection as the Sanderson sisters drew closer.

Sarah wanted to be Max's friend, but Allison told her to take a hike and let a tree branch hit her.

"Book, come to Mommy..." Winnie reached out for her spell book taken from her.

The book was about to fly off the ground, but the cat jumped on top of it. "'Fraid not." Thackery scoffed.

Constance grew angry too and tried to look tough, but it was hard since she was a little girl and nearly looked like a doll.

"Ouch!" Sarah exclaims, flying up.

Max went over towards his sisters.

Harry was protecting the girls. She launched Mary away. "Thou wilt not harm them!" She growls, glad she read Shakespeare.

Thackery hissed as Winnie brought up his sisters and how he couldn't save them. Winnie was able to get the book back and unleashed a dark spell which seemed to do nothing at first. However, now the grave of Butcherson was starting to move. Hands came out, and then a full body. A dead body. Billy was going after them as a zombie as Winnie requested for him to be brought back. Max was carrying the book.

As the eldest of the children, Harry made them go first. She glared at Winnie and the other two. Thackery led them to a hole. As the Sanderson sisters didn't see what was going on and Billy was knocked from a tree branch Max set upon him, they all went down. Billy was trying to look for his lost head having actually lost it.

"Are you okay?" Allison cooed.

"Uh-huh..." Dani nodded shakily.

Constance came closer and patted down her very old dress. Max came in and seeing Constance's dress, gave her his jacket. Harry followed after. Her ears were knocked askew. She looked to follow her siblings. Dani was very relieved to see her brother and sister. Harry hugged Dani gently.

"Oh, thou don't hast to do that, young man." Constance told the boy twin.

"I wanted to." Max says.

Constance smiled a little at him.

"This is the old Salem Crypt." Thackery told the 20th century kids.

Allison took a look.

"It connects to the sewer and up the street." Thackery continued.

"Charming..." Allison said as she looked around.

There were many rats and other unpleasant things.

"Ugh, don't look up, Dani." Max says.

Harry had a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry, I won't." Dani said calmly.

"We've hunted mice down here for years." Thackery continued to explain as they explored.

"It's not to bad once thou've eaten it f'r three centuries." Constance added, feeling that was the only choice she had for food.

"Mice?" Dani sounded like she was going to be sick.

Max continued to follow with the others. Harry was feeling rather ill with the bad feeling she got. She however hid it well. Thackery tried to remember around the sewers to take them to safety. There was now a ladder with a manhole they could probably escape out of. Constance was the one at the top and she pushed open the cover to find herself in the road just as a bus is coming. Max looked nervous, jumping down.

"Look out!" Harry gasps reaching to help the girl.

"Binx! Constance!" Dani cried for them as the bus passed.

They all climbed up to see the now run over cat and girl who were going to help them on this adventure, but it looks that they're too late and can't have it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Max frowns in sympathy. "Oh, no..." he gasps. He turns away. "It's my fault..." he groans.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. She hugged Dani close.

"Max, it's not your fault..." Allison tried to soothe.

However, as the mortals were sad, Thackery and Constance were inflating themselves back to normal until they were the right size and all better now.

"Max!" Allison alerted him to see the two were alive and well.

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens..." Thackery muttered.

Max looked shocked. Harry looked surprised and picked Binx up, helping Constance up, and hugged them gently, along with hugging Dani.

"Dani, Harry, are you alright?" Thackery asked the girls.

"Yeah." Dani smiled.

Harry let Thackery down. She wiped her tears but gave a soft nod. Max was still surprised.

"Okay then, let's go." Thackery told them.

"What shall-est we do of the Sanderson sisters?" Constance asked.

"We should call the cops." Dani said, sounding very serious as they got back on track.

Max nodded and followed the cat. Harry followed with the others.

Luckily as they were going around, they passed an officer on his bike.

"Officer, officer!" Dani sounded desperate.

"Officer, we need your help." Allison added.

"What's the problem?" The officer asks.

Max looked at him. Harry looked at the officer too. She felt uneasy around him too. She didn't like the feelings tonight.

"Tell him," Dani told her brother. "Go ahead."

Allison wasn't sure how the cop would take this, but hoped it would be fine.

"Well, um, well you see…I just moved here. Well you see…it's like this…I…I um…I broke into the old Sanderson house and I brought the witches back from the dead... See, I even have the book." Max explains and held up the book.

The cop got them onto the sidewalk and talked a moment, not believing them. Harriet frowned at the cop.

"And he's a virgin." Dani added in, even though she didn't know what that word meant.

"It be true." Constance added, not being recognized by the cop since she came from a 'legend'.

The cop spoke to them and got angry. He told them to go off and to bother someone else. Max frowned and went away with the rest of the group. Harry's stomach rolled and churned unpleasantly. This running wasn't helping. Dani looked very worried about her sister as they ran off. They couldn't convince the cop.

A blonde woman dressed rather maturely stepped out of the liquor store. "What's so funny, Eddie?" she asked as the group and the cat ran off.

"Just some kids yanking my chain... They thought I was a real cop." Eddie laughs.

The blonde woman laughed with him.

Max was ahead, leading to the town hall.

Harry clutched her stomach and slowed down a little. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute..." she mumbles.

"Art thou go-eth to be okay?" Constance came to Harry's aid as the others went off. "Thou look-eth quite ill."

Max looked worried but kept going like she wanted.

Harry looked at the girl. "Don't worry..." she mumbles but found a bin and threw up into it. She luckily would get none on her hair as the ear headband kept the longest bits out-of-the-way.

Constance cringed as Harry did that, worried about her, but settled down. Harry finished after a minute looking a little better, though still quite pale. Harry was standing outside a moment to catch her breath. She was close enough to speed in though. She sat on the steps. She kept an eye out, the fresh air, helping a little.

The group luckily made it to Town Hall. A lot of people were going in now and the Dennison parents never really did tell their children what they were going to dress up as. It was going to be a real challenge.

Max looked around. "Great, how are we gonna find Mom and Dad in this place?" He asks.

"I'm gonna look for Mom." Dani said as she left with Thackery and Constance.

A vampire came behind Max and grabbed him from behind. He was a very familiar creature of the night however.

"Dad!" Max gasps, shocked.

"It's not Dad, it's Dadula," the family man smiled, then spotted to see Allison. "Oh, my goodness, who must be this charming, young, blood-adonna be?" he took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

Allison was flattered, but this was a serious moment for her and Max right now.

"Dad! Something terrible's happened." Max says, annoyed a little.

"Dani?" Dave grew serious since he had Max and Harry take the youngest one trick or treating. "What's wrong?"

"No Dad, Dani's fine." Max says. He told him what happened.

Dani came up to someone dressed as an alligator. "Mom?"

The alligator, who got down on one knee, shook it's head. Dani sighed and continued to look for her mother while Max and Allison would talk with 'Dadula' about what they had been through during trick or treating. Jenny was dancing and turned doing a weird dance move. Max then went with his dad and Allison to find Jenny.

"Mom?" Dani finally found their mother. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I hath never seen such an ensemble on a maiden," Constance looked at the bizarre outfit on the Dennison mother. "Let-eth high-lone, a mother."

Jenny looked sheepish "Madonna, well you know..." she trails off.

Harry blinked as she saw the sisters coming. She got up and started to make her way inside. Thackery looked to Harry, concerned for her as she looked worried. He had not noticed the Sanderson sisters coming yet.

"Thackery, the sisters are coming..." she whispers, picking him up.

Dani was struggling to say what the problem was because of how impossible it sounded for someone who hadn't experienced it. As she got quiet privacy with her mother she told her mother that the cat could talk and that witches were after them.

The song came on was "I Put A Spell On You" just as the Sanderson sisters came for the mortals, and immortal girl and cat. Constance even tried to tell Jenny that she was from the early century back when the Sanderson sisters were gone, but made her never age or die like the talking cat. Jenny thought they had too much Candy. Max frowned.

Harry looked at Thackery. "Go on ahead to Dani." she says, kissing his head. She was going to find Max and her dad.

Sarah and Mary looked around. Dani and Constance still tried to convince her, now they were going to look for Dave.

"Slither about, find them!" Winnie commanded her sisters. She then elbowed Mary in the side as Sarah had already went off.

Sarah and Mary both went off.

"Max! Harry! They're here! They're here!" Dani cried.

"Hark! The witches come-eth!" Constance added, sounding more dramatic than her usual tone of voice due to the deathly witches had found them.

Jenny looked at them. Harry came close to Mary and slipped past though. Winnie still told her sisters to keep looking for the children, fooled by everyone's costumes, thinking they were really what they were supposed to be. They even visibly cringed at a little girl dressed as an angel.

Allison was given the spell book by Max as he went off, leaving her and his father. Dani and Constance were disappointed they couldn't find the Sanderson sisters to prove to Jenny they were there and existed. Jenny watched Max. Max went up to the stage. Harry stopped a little, gulping as she saw Winnie.

"Hey man, I'm in the middle of a song." the man growled as Max interrupted him.

"Get over here!" Winnie caught Sarah as she was making out with a mummy. "Did you find them?"

"What device is that yonder with the Max fellow?" Constance saw Max grab a microphone.

"Hey, hey cut the music!" Max says then addressed the crowd. "Will everybody listen up please?" He asks.

Harry looked at him surprised. Jenny looked at the girl, smiling a tiny bit.

"He's just getting everybody worked up." Dave said.

"Listen to him," Dani told her parents. "He's fine!"

"This be very serious, pay attention to thine son." Constance added.

Thackery blinked, but stayed close to Harry. It's better if Max handles this than he does, the public may think he's a cursed cat of sorts haunting them. Harry found a stone and made it hit Winnie's leg.

Winnie yipped and looked around, aggressive. "Who bloody threw that!?"

Harry snickered and gulped a little though. Winnie hissed, but stayed close to her sisters. She seemed impressed that no one seemed to be believing what the boy was saying about them. Mary came over and so did Sarah.

"Your kids are in danger." Max says.

Jenny looked at Max.

"What do you mean?" a cow girl asked.

Dani, Constance, and Thackery hoped and wished this would work.

"300 years ago, the Sanderson sisters bewitched people, and now they've returned from their grave," Max starts. "Hey man, I'm serious! It's not a joke!" He shouts as the crowd laughed.

"Alright, this has gone far enough." Dave was finished with Max's 'pranks'.

Winnie hissed, but stayed close to her sisters. She seemed impressed that no one seemed to be believing what the boy was saying about them.

"It's not a joke! They're right over there!" Max shouts pointing.

The crowd backed away from them. Harry did a second slower. A spotlight came on the Sanderson sisters, much to their shock. Mary and Sarah looked worried. Harry hoped they would be discovered truly.

"Good joke," the singer chuckled. "Happy Halloween!"

Winnie then went to the stage with Mary and Sarah as they had a lot of attention. She welcomed Salem like she was a rock star and started to sing with the band, somehow knowing the words to the song. Probably because it was about 'spells'. Mary and Sarah continued to back up Winnie.

"Binx, where are you?" Dani looked around as the cat seemed to have gone missing.

Mary and Sarah backed her up. Harry went to get her family and new friends, trying to dodge Billy.

"Hey, Max, Harry, great show." Dave praised.

"Cover your ears!" Dani shouted with Max, remembering the legend spoken of the Sanderson sisters and their spells and singing styles.

Billy was coming for the kids as the crowd was having unsuspecting fun. Jenny felt that Billy chasing them was cute. She wished she had her camera. Harry gulped and pushed her younger siblings gently out. She then turned to glare at Billy.

"Dance! Dance until you die!" Winnie laughed as the crowd enjoyed the song. She then started to leave with her sisters.

Mary and Sarah followed Winnie.

"Binx, Constance, come on!" Dani called to her friends as they ran out of Town Hall and into the alley to escape.

 

"Max, come on, calm down." Allison was surprised at Max as he kicked the trash cans down in frustration.

Constance blinked, not sure what to say about that.

Max looked mad. "No one'll believe us!" He frowns.

Harry groaned and clenched her stomach a little.

"Ith is not all bad, young fellow." Constance tried to soothe.

Thackery stayed close to Harry, very worried about how she was feeling right now. Harry picked Thackery up and hid with him. She was annoyed by the bad feeling she had this night. Max looked at them. He was about to continue but heard the sisters.

"Uh-oh." Thackery saw the sisters coming.

The others rushed and went off to duck for cover as a resturant. A cook was coming for some lobster.

Mary led them into the alleyway, sniffing. Harry gulped silently.

"Yes?" Winnie prompted Mary as she noticed her senses heightening.

"I smell, I smell... Scrud!" Mary says.

Winnie gave her a look. Mary started to explain what it was. Sarah looked interested. Winnie then grabbed her and dragged her out of the alley to go after the kids. She saw Sarah's absent mind snuck to the boxes and more, so she pulled her along too, annoyed. They then went to the school to come after the kids.

"I have an idea." Allison whispered.

Max kept quiet, but nodded. Harry hugged Thackery gently.

"You must have gut feelings... I often do, especially when my sisters were taken from me." Thackery told Harry gently, noticing how queasy she seemed again.

Harry looked at him. "I feel something terrible is going to happen..." she whispers.

Allison told Max her idea to have it set forth and possibly drive away the Sanderson sisters.

As soon as they were in the school, Max went to the office. He then went on like a TV presenter.

Harry was sat aside behind the clay kiln's door. She was going to lure the witches. "Good day, I would like a book... Bonjour, je voudrais un livre..." she says.

Thackery was in the middle of the floor in the hallway. The Sanderson sisters noticed the announcement in 'High School Hell' and were being taunted by 'Boris Kartloff Junior'. Max laughed as if taunting them. Mary looked interested sniffing. Harry sat still. She continued to state the thing to lure them in.

"Get him!" Winnie summoned after Thackery.

The Sanderson sisters went after the cat, but stopped as they heard a female French voice. They saw a big oven that used for art students who had molded some sculptures. Max waited.

"Good day, I would like a book... Bonjour, je voudrais un livre." Harry says, in a convincing French accent.

The sisters went to the source of the voice. They had no idea that it was Harry being faux against herself. Harry continued until they were in the room. When they were in the kiln room she shut the door on them. Max came along and watched with the girls. Allison turned on a button as all three Sanderson sisters were in the kiln room after locking and closing the door on them.

"Come-eth, now is the time to make for our escape." Constance told the others to get outside of the school while the Sanderson sisters would suffer.

Green smoke emitted from the school's chimney.

Max was laughing and whooping. "Goodbye, Winnifred Sanderson! Burn, Burn!" he calls.

Harry came out smiling but her gut told her something wasn't right about it. She carried Binx, her smile a little softer when she saw Dani dancing about.

"I've wanted to do that for 300 years," Thackery was amused as they had victory over the Sanderson sisters. He then looked to see Dani with Allison and looked up softly to Harry as she held him. "Since they took Emily and Tabitha..."

"What shall we partake in now as it grows dark and a chilly evening on All Hallow's Night?" Constance wondered as they stopped celebrating for a moment.

"You can come back to our house... Mom and Dad could adopt you..." Max says to Constance.

Harry hugged Binx and kissed his head. "You can be our Kitty if you want, I'm sorry we can't return you to being human..." she whispers.

No one could see it, but Binx blushed a little in the kiss. "Home..."

"Come on, Binx and Constance, let's go home!" Dani beamed.

"Thou art kind Dennison clan for taking us in like this..." Constance sounded hopeful.

The group then rushed to the Dennison house to alert Dave and Jenny about the two new members of their family. The party in Town Hall should be over by now.


	5. Chapter 5

The party, however, was still going on.

"Mom, Dad?! We're home!" Max calls.

Harry was still holding Binx.

"We got a new cat and friend!" Dani called out. "Mom?"

Allison was curious where the parents were, but probably still out. Must have been an all night party.

"Must be still out..." Max says. "Come in..." he tells everyone.

Harry stroked Thackery's back.

 

The group met in Max's bedroom.

"You're my kitty now," Dani watched Binx drink some milk, much to her delight. "You'll have milk and tuna every day, and you'll only hunt mice for fun."

"You're gonna turn me into one of those fat, useless, contented house cats." Thackery scoffed.

Constance looked out the window as Max and Allison were curled up in the corner. Max hugged up to Allison. Harry petted Binx as he drank. She was on the bed with Dani. Dani mentioned how she was going to look after Binx and then her children, her children's children, and many more generations to come. Allison smiled at Max, yawning a little.

Constance yawned as well. "I believe it is time to go to into the night until a good morrow."

Max cuddled up to Allison. The two then looked at the book. Harry settled Constance on the bed and then grabbed a pillow and blanket and settled next to the bed. She then settled Binx on the bed with Dani. Dani fell fast asleep after talking with Binx and Constance.

"Thank-eth thee, thou art very kind and gracious soul." Constance smiled at Harry, not having slept in a bed in three centuries.

Harry smiled and then settled down herself.

A while later Allison and Max woke up and saw it was five AM. Harry was still asleep. She was still in her full costume.

"Oh, listen to this," Allison spotted something in the book, keeping her attention. "Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from my power."

Thackery woke up suddenly and slammed his body over the book, alarming the two teenagers.

"We were just trying to help you!" Allison was surprised at the cat.

"Well don't!" Thackery snapped. "Nothing good can come from this book, got it?"

Max took Allison downstairs to find some salt. Harry whimpered slightly and then started to wake up, giving a very cat-like stretch.

Max and Allison went into his parents' bedroom, but they still weren't home. It was after 5:00 in the morning and still not home?

"Something's not right here..." Allison pressed her lips together. "I'd feel safer walking home with some salt..."

Max looked in the cupboard.

Allison read the book to tell them more about what the salt could do.

Outside the Dennison house, the Sanderson sisters had just arrived. Sarah waited for Winnie and Mary to go in first. Sarah smiled.

"Harry, what is it?" Thackery came to Harry, sensing distress from the girl.

"Something bad's gonna happen..." she whispers and stood up to check on Dani and Constance.

"Come along." Thackery swiftly left the room like all cats do coolly.

 

The Sanderson sisters were praying toward Constance and Dani, remembering old Tabitha and Emily Binx.

Mary, however, didn't let her leave. She grabbed Dani and went into the closet too. "Winnie dost thou want to keep the familiar?" She whispers, once the three who left were definitely downstairs.

Sarah used a belt to tie up Constance. She put her in the wardrobe. She then climbed into the bed to distract Max and the others. Harry gasped and was silenced though by Mary's hand at first.

"I have a plan for those foolish youths..." Winnie said sinisterly as Sarah and Mary had the others hostage.

Mary laughed quietly. Harry tried to struggle but the older and bigger woman was quite strong. Sarah waited, pretending to be asleep under the covers. Winnie cackled as she kept Sarah secure and hid with her other sister.

 

Max and Allison kept looking as they heard a noise upstairs.

Max looked at Allison after giving her the salt. "The girls..." he gasps, as they heard the noise.

Allison ran upstairs with Max to make sure Harry and Dani would be okay. Especially poor Constance. When they got up it seemed there were two asleep in the bed still.

"Dani, Constance?" Max asks pulling the cover back.

"Trick or treat!" Sarah exclaims, Constance tied next to her.

Mary still held Dani and Harry. She could only have one on the thing with her though. Constance struggled as she was stuck with Sarah. Allison screamed, seeing the wicked witches again.

"Looking for this?" Winnie taunted as she held the book in her own grimy hands.

"Or these?" Mary taunts showing the girls. She went ahead, thinking it better she had the smallest on the vacuum cleaner with her.

Harry struggled, she was growling deep from her chest. Max tried to help but was blasted into his drum set.

Sarah giggled. "Boy down..."

Winnie cackled as Max was about to come for them, but made the book bolt him down.

Allison was then getting the salt and made a circle around herself to protect herself against the witches' powers.

"Salt!" Winnie sneered. "That clever little white witch, but it will not save thy friends, no! Come, sisters! The candle's magic almost spent, a dawn approaches.

Dani struggled and cried for help as she was being held hostage. Sarah pushed Constance to Allison, to keep her away a bit. Mary pulled Dani onto the vacuum cleaner with her, handing Harry to one of her sisters.

Harry shouted for her brother worriedly. "MAAAAX!" She shouts.

Max was unconscious. Allison was knocked by the power and was pushed back with Constance from the great force.

"Max, wake-eth up, thine sister has been held captive by the sisters Sanderson." Constance tried to get the boy up, able to speak again, a little shaky with what she had been through.

The sisters were flying to their cottage with Dani as their victim. Sarah sung to collect more children. Mary had tied Dani up to a chair, leaving Winnie to temporarily deal with the 'familiar' as she started on the potion.

Harry growled at Winifred. "Touch me and I'll give you scratches for eyebrows..." she says.

"Testy, testy," Winnie cackled at the challenge Harry unleashed. "Aren't you a 'scary kitty'?"

Max got up and was driving with Allison, Binx and Constance to save his sisters.

"What is this implement? A horseless carriage?" Constance was bewildered by the car she was in with Binx and the others.

"It's an automobile," Thackery explained to her, getting out more than she would. "People have made them to get around faster than horses or walking around everywhere."

Sarah came flying down. Mary worked on the potion a little.

"You better believe it..." Harry threatens. "And try to touch my Mistress again you will be gutted like a fish" she then promises darkly.

Max was annoyed as the kids were slowing them down a bit.

"Interesting." Winnie cackled.

Jay and Ice were in cages as they were getting to the cottage.

Sarah came in. "The children are coming." she grins. She then went to torment the two boys.

Mary smiled. Harry ran past Winnie to try to rescue Dani.

"Well done, sister Sarah." Winnie stated.

Dani was still struggling to escape. Sarah decided to annoy Ice first.

"Jay, look..." Ice manages to point out before he was tormented. He pointed out Harry.

Mary left the potion to boil a little. Harry tugged at the knot in the rope, trying to undo it.

"Huh?" Jay looked to see Harry. "Hey, there's my girl!" he called, annoyingly, even if he was prisoned, he still wasn't going to miss his 'chance' in having her.

Dani really didn't want to be here right now and hoped her brother would come save them all. Even the 'zit-faced morons'. Sarah giggled, but blinked. Mary looked at Jay then Harry.

Harry stiffened as Jay called out to her. "I'm not your girl..." she mutters. Now aware that attention would be on her a little.

"Oh, you are, ya just don't know it yet, I like your kitty outfit!" Jay continued to call, then meowed teasingly.

"Outfit?" Mary mumbles and looked at Winnie.

If looks could kill Jay would have been 12 feet under the ground already.

Sarah, though confused too, started to spin Jay around while laughing.

Winnie looked at Harry too. "Thou art not real cat familiar with thine young witch?"

"That boy knows not of he speaks..." Harry tries.

"Just pull at the cat ears." Ice says, annoyed.

Sarah just spun Jay. Mary gave the potion a mix.

Winnie came close to Harry and removed the ears. "Thou art feline imposter!"

"Of course she's not a real cat!" Jay snapped. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Okay, I'm not a cat... BUT I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Harry says, annoyed at Jay.

Jay wrinkled his nose at her. Winnie was trying to think of a plan about their spells and what to do with the foolish mortals. Harry looked wary and managed to loosen the ropes a little. Dani still kept calling for Max and Allison's rescue.

"Fie! Silence, foolish youth!" Winnie snapped at the girl and tightened the rope around her to keep her hostage.

Harry grumbled from where she was tied. Sarah giggled.

"Ready for the last thing, Winnie." Mary smiles.

Sarah and Mary kept prompting Winnie to remember as Harry was now bounded and tied with her younger sister.

"Now I remember!" Winnie silenced them and smirking darkly. "I was here, the book was there, Mary, you were there, Sarah, you were right in the back, dancing idiotically... And the book said... I remember it like it was yesterday... Oil and boil and a dead man's nose..."

As soon as they spat the tongue in there Mary handed Winnie the spoon. Sarah played with Harry's hair. Harry glared at Sarah. Though not too angry due to Sarah actually being quite sweet.

A while later, Jay and Ice were being force fed.

"Soon, the lives of thy little friends will be mine, and I shall be young and beautiful forever." Winnie smirked evilly to the Dennison sisters.

"It doesn't matter how young or old you are!" Dani huffed. "You sold your soul, you're the ugliest thing that's ever lived and you know it!"

"Ah, you die first!" Winnie sneered at the younger girl and glared at Harry.

"Don't you dare!" Harry growls.

Sarah smiled, playing with Harry's hair still. Mary got some of the potion on the spoon and then tried to open Dani's mouth.

"Oh, but I do!" Winnie hissed. "False feline..."

Dani clamped her mouth shut and struggled, but didn't give into their evilness.

"Don't drink it!" Harry says.

"Shut up, you!" Winnie scolded her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let go of my sisters!" Max shouts, coming in.

Thackery came, looking fierce, even if he was a cat. "Prepare to die! ...Again!"

"Hollywood!" Jay actually sounded relieved to see Max and the others.

"You have no powers, you fool!" Winnie glared at Max.

Harry smiled a little.

"There is one thing you don't know, though." Max says.

"And what is that, 'dude'?" Winnie taunted, sarcastically as she made her sisters laugh at that.

Dani and Harry were still trying to escape, hoping Max, Thackery, and Allison knew what they were going on about.

"Daylight savings time" Max states.

"Daylight savings time..." Mary mocks.

Sarah giggled, but sneakily loosened the ropes. She didn't want to die, but Harry at least was nice. Suddenly, a pink light began to shine behind Max. It looked as though the sun were rising much to the sisters' concern and misfortune. They ran away from the lights. Dani wiggled in her trap as Max came to her rescue. The sisters backed away. Sarah gasped out that it hurt. Max helped Dani. Harry hugged Thackery gently. She liked his sweet personality.

"The sun!" Winnie hissed.

"Hey, let me outta here!" Jay called with Ice, actually asking Max and Harry for help.

Thackery tried to claw Harry out of her ropes the best he could. Max just took his shoes back.

Harry soon escaped with Binx's help. "Sorry sweetheart... you're dumped" she mocks, as they were never going out. She helped Dani run and picked up Binx.

"Max, I wanna see her turn to dust." Dani said as they were escaping the Sanderson cottage.

Allison was in the car, whistling and passing time until Max and Thackery would come back with Dani and Harry. Max looked.

"Punch it!" Harry says, picking up Dani too running to the car.

Allison shared a hug with Harry and Dani, then got Max to drive them back to the house.

"Hurry, dawn breaks suddenly this time of year." Constance alerted.

Max was driving to the graveyard. As it was the safest place. Harry stroked Binx as they drove.

"Step on it, Max!" Dani yelped.

Thackery was calm with Harry's comfort, but nervous of what was going on. Max drove quite fast.

Harry kissed the top of his head. "You are a good person, Thackery..." she whispers.

Thackery hid his head low. "If I were, then my sisters wouldn't have been killed..."

Allison took a look behind them to see if the Sandersons were following them.

However, Winnie went to pull up next to Max's window like another driver making a challenge to the other. "Pull over! Let me see your driver's permit!" she cackled and tried to pull the teen out of the car, but the girls held onto him. "Resisting arrest?"

Max managed to out manoeuvre Winnie. Harry gasped. She was just about to soothe Thackery. Winnie was knocked into some bushes. Thackery was distressed, but clung to Harry for protection. He wondered if she liked him, as he was starting to like her, even if they had a 300 year age gap.

Soon they were at the graveyard. Max allowed his sisters, friends and girlfriend to go first. Harry kissed Thackery's head again. She pulled Max too with her free arm.

"Hurry, hurry!" Thackery called as he came to his senses again, shaking off the blushing feeling he had gotten from Harry's kiss.

Everyone left the car and rushed out to the gate to make it to the hallowed ground, remembering what they were told about going there and with witches. As they got there, Billy finally caught up to them.

"Max!" Dani cried as the undead man grabbed a hold of her brother.

"Go on, get out of here!" Max shouts.

Harry threw an unopened swiss army knife to Max, not expecting Billy to catch it. She took Binx though, Dani being the most important. The others didn't want to leave Max, but they kind of had to right now.

"Billy, kill him if you must!" Winnie called as she hovered over the cemetery with her sisters. "Just bring me that child! That Dani!"

Billy had Max in a headlock and took Max's knife. He was, however, using it to cut the strings that sewn his mouth shut, making him silence, even in death. Max looked angry and worried.

Harry handed Dani Thackery and lifted the girl to move quicker. "We need to find something to help." she says. She held Constance's hand.

Winnie shouted demands to Billy, but he wasn't killing or even hurting Max as he got his mouth free after all these years.

"Wench!" Billy shouted towards the most wicked Sanderson sister much to her surprise. "Troll pop! You buck-tooth, mouth rind, firefly from Hell!" he then looked friendly toward Max. "I've waited centuries to say that."

"Such insolent speaking from thy former lover of Winifred Sanderson." Constance sounded astounded that the zombie was rebelling against the witch.

"Say whatever you want, just don't breathe on me..." Max says disgusted a bit.

"Dani, are you okay, sweetheart, and you too Constance?" Harry asks softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dani said.

Constance nodded, even if she was a bit worried about tonight's occurrences.

"Billy, I killed you once. I shall kill you again you maggoty mouth peasant. Hang on to your head!" Winnie shouted, outraged in the zombie's performance. She and her sisters then hovered away suddenly.

Billy went with Max to come back to their friends and family. Max ran just ahead of Billy. Harry nodded. She petted Binx as they waited for Max.

"Max, ye must come-eth!" Constance yelled for the boy.

Thackery purred, looking up at her. "You are truly an enchanting creature..."

Harry blushed. She smiled though. "Why, Thackery Binx, thou art a charmer." she smiles, using a saying close to the speech patterns of his era.

Thackery chuckled with her dialect choice. "Very good!" he then looked to the others. "Come on, we'll have to hold 'em off until dawn, it's our only hope."

"Max, come on, move out of the way!" Allison cried, nervous as Billy was coming with him.

As Max came, Allison, Constance, and Dani tried to attack Billy for 'chasing' him. Dani and Constance were now getting friendly with Billy, making another new friend. Max had a baseball bat, practicing his swing.

"Get Dani into the grave, Constance too, and make a circle of Salt..." Harry suggests. She then looked at Binx and the others. "I love you all guys..." she whispers softly but clearly. She had more of a feeling of dread now.

Allison poured salt around Billy's open grave. Max swung a couple more times.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Dani thought her sister seemed upset over something as they staged their plan against the sisters.

Billy watched over them.

"Nothing, sweetheart..." Harry soothes gently. She looked up as the witches started to make their way.

"All right then, in we go." Billy stated.

"Here they come!" Thackery alerted the others. "Billy, guard Dani and Harry! Max, Allison, Constance, spread out!"

Winnie giggled as they came along to the group. "For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!"

Max stood ready to hit Winifred. Harry hugged Dani comforting her. She felt something terrible would happen soon.

"You little pest!" Winnie dodged his hits and grabbed the stick. "I've had enough of you!" she then threw the stick aside as her sisters went to get Allison and Harry.

Billy had Dani and Constance behind him to protect. "Go to Hell!"

"Oh, I've been there, I found it quite lovely, thank you." Winnie taunted.

"Throw some Salt." Harry suggests, dodging Mary.

Max was fighting a little too. Sarah flew towards Harry and Allison. Billy's head was knocked off and returned to by Dani. Winnie was coming for the girls. Thackery was planning how to take the vial away from the wicked witch.

Harry saw Dani in trouble and ran towards her. "Dani!" She shouts.

Max looked worried at finding only Constance in the grave.

"Bye-bye, big sister," Winnie taunted, then turned to the younger girl. "All right, you little trolly mall." she whipped out the vial.

"Hold on, Dani!" Thackery called.

Harry looked up. "Dani!" She shouts then noticed Thackery. "Thackery!" She gasps.

Max got up. Thackery lept from a tree and landed against Winnie, knocking the vial out of her hand. He was in deep touch with his cat like instincts he's had for 300 years. Winnie tossed him on the ground as the vial was dropping and about to fall with them ground as well. Constance looked worried for the others. She wished she could do something.

Harry caught the potion. She screamed as Thackery was thrown, and then glared at Winnie. "Let her down safely or I'll smash it!" She shouts, mad Winnie had thrown Thackery too.

Max looked worried a little.

"Smash it and she dies!" Winnie threatened.

"Harry!" Allison cried.

"No!" Billy yelled out.

Harry looked in despair a moment. However the dread she felt settled into a calm acceptance. She downed the amount in one big gulp and then smashed the bottle. "Now you have no choice, but to take me..." she says. Her dark eyes were calm.

Max held Allison.

Winnie lowered herself, glaring harshly at the elder Dennison girl. "You are a fool to give up thy life for thy brother and sister." she tossed Dani down and grabbed Harry by her shirt fabric.

"HARRY!" Dani screamed.

"Dani!" Allison cried.

"Billy!" Dani called for their zombie friend.

Harry gasped as Winnie flew up with her. She struggled though trying to knock Winnie off the broom. Max pulled Dani to a hug too. Winnie called for her sisters' assistance. Constance was worried again and clinging to Max in worry. Harry knocked at Winnie again trying to get her off. Mary went to help but was stopped and Sarah went to help Mary. Max convinced the others to help him with stopping Mary.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you're not gonna forget!" Winnie threatened as she was about to suck the life out of Harry.

However, there was colliding, making everyone fall to the ground instantly. Both Harry and Winnie fell to the ground as Mary and Sarah were preoccupied. Winnie saw Harry was unconscious and went over to her, picking her up by the throat and hair. She started to suck the life put of Harry. Harry woke up just after being grabbed. She tried to free herself but was stuck. She gasped softly and her legs were kicking sluggishly.

She watched Winnie turn into stone. Max got the others to let Mary's vacuum cord go sending both up into the air. The two burst into lights and glitter. After a few seconds more Winnie exploded, still holding Harry. Harry was sent flying and she hit a grave with a crack. The glowing of her life force faded.

"Harry!" Dani rushed to her sister after the sisters were gone and dead now for good. "Harry, are you okay?"

Constance looked to be in great distress. "Wherefore art thou this misdeed to happen upon poor, fair maiden? Fate, thou art cruel..."

Dani looked confusedly to her as the girl said 'where', not knowing what it actually meant. "What do you mean? She's right here!"

Max rushed over too and gave a quiet sob. He pulled Dani gently away he saw Binx was gone too and was saddened a bit more. Harry was not moving or responding. Luckily no blood was seen. They all thought Binx was gone, but was going to be fine like the bus hitting him and Constance. However, this time, he was actually dead. Dani was incredibly sad for the loss of their new friend and their sister. Constance held out her arms and hugged the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dani, come on, please don't be sad for us." Thackery's voice came from behind the group. What did he mean by 'us'?

Max looked over too.

Harry was stood beside Thackery, holding his hand. She was wearing an outfit similar to what she would've done if she loved in Thackery's era. Her hair was still the same but more neater. "The Sanderson sisters are dead, you set his soul free." she says softly, smiling sadly.

"My family too," Thackery added as he lovingly had Harry's hand in his.

Dani continued to cry as she saw this happening.

"You freed us, Dani, thank you, thank you Max for lighting that candle." Thackery sounded grateful now.

Max nodded, though a bit sad.

"Don't be sad for us, we are finally able to be together... And we'll always be with you..." Harry says, kissing Dani's forehead. "I love you all..." she then tells her family.

"Thackery," a little girl's voice rang around. "Thackery Binx..."

The 17th century boy looked behind him and saw two familiar girls, one around Dani's age and one around Harry's. "It's Emily and Tabitha!" he rushed to his long-lost sisters. After giving everyone a kiss on the forehead Harry went off to join her new boyfriend and his sisters.

"Thackery Binx, what took thee so long, and who art this maiden?" Tabitha asks.

Max held Constance, Dani and Allison gently.

"I'm sorry, my sisters, Constance and I had to wait 300 years for a virgin to light the candle," Thackery apologized, then put a loving arm around Harry. "This is the virgin's sister, Harriet Dennison, but she would like to be called Harry... We have been real close."

Dani sniffled about letting Harry go like this.

"It'll be alright, Dani, they'll still watch over us in the Heavens above." Constance said in a calm, modern tone and dropping her original speaking mannerisms. She was free of her curse and was now going to live life like a normal girl in the late 20th century and the incoming 21st century.

Tabitha looked surprised. "She ist not a maiden?" She asks, thinking that Harry must not have been a virgin as it was usually Women who were virgins. She led the way through the gates.

Harry blushed. "I am a virgin... It's just my brother is too." she says softly.

Though it was sad, but sweet, it was also a little funny as to how Tabitha reacted.

"You are to come with us, Harry... I understand how you must feel, but we shall have paradise together..." Thackery saw the golden gates of Heaven opening up for them.

"Thackery's maiden is most beauteous." Emily smiled up at the older girl.

Harry smiled softly. She joined the Binxes as they went into heaven. Max smiled sadly. He held his three 'girls' close. There was a glowing bright light and the Binx's with Harry were now back where they belonged.

"I'm so sorry, Dani and Max..." Allison said, choking back sobs.

Dani sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I guess we better go home..."

Constance followed them, only their house was destroyed.

"What are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?" Max wonders.

"Don't worry, I actually have a way to get us out of this." Constance told her new friends.

Dani looked at her. "How? The house is damaged beyond repair..."

Allison was also curious.

Constance felt a strange force inside her body. She put her hands together as she shut them, then her hands started to glow a pure, bright white color and she held out her hands as the blasts came from her hands and they blasted toward the house. She was waving her hands around and she seemed to had been constructing the house back to how it was once before without any known damages or chaos. Max blinked surprised. He watched as the house was rebuilt.

"Whoa..." Allison blinked.

"Now, come on, let's all go to bed, Max, you take Allison home, Dani and I will go to our room." Constance ordered.

"What about Mom and Dad? They'll surely worry about Harry!" Dani cried.

Constance looked back at her. "Don't worry, they'll never remember what's happened tonight with the Sanderson sisters' spell, they were cursed at Town Hall which is why they're still out late. Now, come on, Dani, we have to get to bed before your parents come back home in that metal horseless carriage."

Max nodded and took Allison home. Constance and Dani went inside and decided to get into pajamas, quickly brush their teeth and go to bed. It was a very late and unforgettable Halloween evening to the both of them. Even when the Sanderson sisters took the lives of Emily and Tabitha Binx.

 

"That was quite a night..." Allison said as they went to her house together.

"I'm sorry I brought you all into this mess" Max says softly. He looked 'toughened'.

"It's okay, stuff happens," Allison shrugged. "I really hated you for lighting that candle, but I'm kind of glad you did... We got to save some lives, even if we couldn't save your sister, but like they always say, she's in a better place now. She has Binx..."

Max looked at Allison. He looked rather sad but, not too.

"Sorry... Too soon..." Allison murmured.

"No, it's just going to take some getting used to..." Max tells her softly.

"There, there, Harry wouldn't want to see you sad..." Allison tried to soothe. "We'll miss Binx too, he was quite interesting for being from a Salem legend. Just think, you lost one sister, but you're getting a new one."

Max nodded slowly. "You're right." he says.

"I'm sorry you had to lose Harry though... She seems like a good sister." Allison tried to soothe.

Max smiled sadly, but lovingly at Allison. "She was." he says.

"I'm sure you'll see her again in spirit..." Allison took his hands as they came to the front steps of her house. "You're not bad for a city boy."

"And you're not bad for a suburb girl." Max smiles. He pulled her gently and kissed her cheek.

Allison notably blushed from the kiss. "I guess I'll see ya later, 'Hollywood'." she smirked, then got herself safe inside her house and went to rush off to bed. This was a very long night. Luckily Halloween this year landed on a Friday and they could all get a good night's sleep after tonight's adventurous holiday. Max headed back home then.

Dave and Jenny were just on their way home now. This was a big Halloween party. And they thought New York was the party city. Luckily Max could beat them home. Max parked up neatly and then rushed to get into bed where he could pretend they had been there since returning home.

"What a night... Dadula needs to rest..." Dave chuckled as he tiredly came to the front door. "I hope Dani had a good time for her first trick or treating. Hopefully her brother learned a lesson for a change."

Jenny nodded and pulled her hair piece out gently.

Dave unlocked the door and walked in, all the lights were off. "Must be later than we think..." he said in a hushed tone about coming inside to see their children.

Jenny looked at the clock. "It's gone past six AM!" she gasps.

"Goodness! I hope the kids weren't too worried about us." Dave sounded shocked.

Jenny went to check on them. Dani was sleeping soundly, still with her witch's hat on. Constance was fast asleep too, it was the best night's sleep she's had in centuries. Jenny smiled and then saw Max was asleep. She smiled and found herself looking in Harry's room. She didn't know why though.

Dave kissed Dani on the cheek. "Happy Halloween, sweetie..." he whispered, then allowed her to go back to sleep. He then went out of the room to find Jenny so they could get some rest themselves.

Jenny came out to meet Dave.

"Well, Dani's fast asleep." Dave smiled.

"Good, Max is asleep too... and Dani's new friend..." Jenny says.

"Oh, they must've met while trick or treating... We'll all get acquainted when we wake up." Dave said softly, then went to their bedroom to get some sleep.

Jenny nodded. The Dennison parents then went to bed, not knowing how lucky they were to have the kids around tonight.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, you nutty kids! Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
